


Five Minutes

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Quickies, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: Branch has been working on some very important tribe schedules all morning, and Poppy encourages him to... take a little break.Just five minutes, wouldn't hurt, right?Smutty fluffy oneshot!
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Take a Break?

“Branch.. you’ve been working on those schedules all morning, don’t you want to take a break?”  
  
Poppy came and joined him on the floor and scooted up to his side, peering over his shoulder at the myriad of lists, timetables, flowcharts… and she sighed. It gave her a headache just looking at it. She rested her chin on his shoulder, feigning some interest as Branch continued, completely engrossed.  
  
“Poppy,” Branch said pointedly, “this stuff needs to be done. I want to help you in every way I can, and planning is what I do. This needs to be ready to pitch at the tribe meeting tomorrow. Besides, this schedule was assigned to me. They aren’t going to write them—” he was stopped in his tracks when he suddenly felt Poppy’s hands creep under the back of his vest, causing his skin to immediately flush with goosebumps, right up to the hair on the back of his neck. He swallowed briefly and attempted to continue.

"They uh… the ahm… uh… plans, I mean… uhhhh….” his voice trailed off again as he felt her fingers slide around his sides and come to rest across his chest. She pulled herself into him a little closer and she smiled as she felt his heart starting to hammer away in his chest. He took in a sharp breath to steady himself as he felt her lips brush the outer rim of his ear.  
  
“Could you… just take a liiiiiittle break?” Poppy whispered sweetly, proceeding to hook a finger under the shoulder of his vest and slowly dragging it down over his arm, revealing his beautiful teal skin underneath. Branch shivered. The gentle touch of her hands was sending his body and mind ablaze.  
  
He leaned back against her and groaned.  
  
“You’re gonna be the death of me…” he muttered, before mindlessly tossing his papers to the side and turning around to grab her.


	2. Five Minutes

“5 minutes…” he whispered lowly next to her ear, and she nodded eagerly in return.

He gently eased her back on the floor, scrambling with his free hand to shake off the rest of his vest, planting hungry kisses under her jaw and into her neck. She sighed as she felt his weight and his warmth come down on her and she slowly eased her legs apart to allow him to settle in between her.

She gently pulled his face up between her hands and met his lips in a flurry of sweet, passionate kisses. As their mouths continued to move together, increasing in intensity and hands becoming frantic over each other’s bodies, Poppy crept her fingers down and started tugging at the beltline of his pants. Branch groaned into her neck and instinctively pushed his body forward into her.

Trailing down and across her collarbone, Branch came down to rest his face in the middle of her chest, inhaling her scent, bringing her body up with his hands to meet him. He silently cursed her dress being in the way as he nibbled across the fabric. Poppy had her face buried in his hair and started moving her hips steadily against him, groaning, aching for more contact. 


	3. 3 Minutes...

“3 more minutes?” Poppy breathed. Branch growled as he slid his hands up Poppy’s thighs, gripping her tightly. He trailed his fingers up under her dress and laid a flat palm over her heated area, enjoying when Poppy involuntarily thrusted towards his touch. In one fast motion she quickly flung her dress up over her head, returning to slip her hands around to his backside. She tucked her fingers in under his shorts and pulled him out, shifting the clothes down and off with her feet. Taking her cue, he hooked a finger and dragged her panties down her thighs, and before he even reached her knees, she pulled him feverishly towards her. The moment their bodies made skin to skin contact sent them both reeling and groaning.

“Two minutes…” he said, his voice now ragged. Poppy immediately moved into action, sitting up and pushing Branch back into a sitting position on the floor. She then hooked a leg over and straddled him, coming down slowly over the top of his swollen member and sinking into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head as he melted into her - letting out a slow throaty moan. Once he was completely enveloped, she started to move; gyrating her hips in a building rhythm as Branch brought his hands to her backside, helping keep the pace. Poppy pulled his head back to meet her eyes as she kept pumping, her pace quickening. She could see his pupils were dilated and he was flying.

“1 minute….” she panted.

This was it, they were both nearing the peak. Branch clutched her back and bit down on her shoulder as they both tensed up in the last moments of surging anticipation… and finally, both coming to its explosive end. They gripped each other as the wash of ecstasy spilled over and between them… the remnants of the moment filled with panting and gasping… 

Poppy flicked her hair back off her face as she gazed into his eyes, which were gradually coming back to a state of focus. She smirked and kissed him on the nose.

“Right,” she said, giving his cheek a little pinch. “Back to it!”

Branch gawked as she casually hopped off him and headed towards the bathroom, giving her hips an extra flick before she disappeared behind the door. He rolled back onto the floor – completely undone and exhausted.

She really was going to be the death of him. 


End file.
